Harapan
by awancloud
Summary: Karena satu-satunya hal yang Neji tinggalkan untuk Tenten adalah harapan. NejiTen fic. AR!Canon


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Character: Tenten, Neji, OC**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: OOC, AR!Canon, Mengandung OC, bikin baper**

* * *

Hari ini, seluruh Desa Konoha telah berduka. Seluruh penduduk Desa Konoha memakai setelan berwarna hitam dan banyak dari mereka yang menangis. Mereka menangisi teman, sahabat, keluarga, saudara mereka yang tewas di medan perang. Namun, di antara kerumunan orang-orang tersebut, terlihat seorang gadis bercepol dua yang tidak meneteskan air mata sedikitpun, malah wajahnya terlihat datar.

Setelah acara pemakaman selesai, sebagian penduduk Desa Konoha kembali ke rumah mereka masih-masing, sebagian lagi tetap berada di pemakaman Desa Konoha. Tenten, gadis bercepol dua yang tidak menangis tadi, memilih untuk kembali ke apartemen sederhana miliknya.

Brak. Setelah ia menutup pintu apartemennya dengan sedikit kasar, Tenten langsung menyenderkan dirinya ke pintu dan menjatuhkan bokongnya ke lantai. Terlihat buliran bening mengalir dari netranya dan menetes mengenai baju hitam miliknya.

'Neji bodoh!' batin wanita tersebut.

Tok, tok, tok. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar," ujar Tenten sambil mengusap air matanya.

'Kira-kira, siapa yang datang ya?' batinnya mengira-ngira.

Tenten pun langsung bangkit dan membuka pintunya.

"Ah, Hinata!" seru Tenten.

"Selamat siang, Tenten-san," sapa Hinata, "boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Tenten sambil mempersilakan Hinata masuk ke apartemennya.

* * *

"Jadi, untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Tenten setelah menyuguhkan secangkir teh ke Hinata.

"Aku... aku hanya ingin meminta Tenten-san untuk memaafkan Neji-niisan atas segala kesalahannya. Aku hanya ingin Neji-niisan istirahat dengan tenang," terang Hinata.

"Eh?" gumam Tenten yang kebingungan.

"Kumohon, jangan benci Neji-niisan," ucap Hinata.

"Hinata, mungkin kau salah paham. Aku tidak mungkin membenci Neji. Dia kan rekan 1 tim dan sahabatku. Lagipula, Neji kan juga pahlawan bagi kita semua," ungkap Tenten.

"Ah, begitu? Maaf, aku sudah salah paham denganmu, Tenten-san. Aku lega ketika tahu kau tidak membenci Neji-niisan," ujar Hinata dengan penuh kelegaan, "kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," katanya sambil beranjak dari kursi.

Belum saja melangkah dari tempatnya berdiri, Hinata dapat merasakan _kunoichi_ bercepol dua di hadapannya memeluk dirinya dengan erat.

"Hinata... HUWAAAA!" tiba-tiba tangisan Tenten.

Hinata yang kaget, langsung membalas pelukan Tenten sambil kebingungan.

"Aku... hiks, mengandung anak Neji," isak Tenten.

Hinata pun mengelus punggung Tenten untuk menenangkannya, lalu melepaskannya dengan perlahan.

"Maaf, Tenten-san. Bukannya aku tidak percaya denganmu, tapi... tapi Neji-niisan tidak mungkin melakukan hal tak terpuji seperti itu."

"Hinata..."

"Maaf, aku permisi dulu," kata Hinata sambil melangkah keluar dari apartemen Tenten.

* * *

Di taman Konoha...

"UWOOOHHHH! Tenten, tak kusangka kau..." ucap seorang pria dengan rambut bob ke Tenten.

"Yah, begitu lah, Lee. Sekarang aku bingung harus bagaimana," curhat Tenten.

"Hm... kurasa kau harus bicara ke Hokage-sama agar kau dibebaskan dari misi dan dapat tunjangan."

"Hee? Memang ada tunjangan untuk ibu hamil?" Tenten keheranan.

"Yup. Tunjangan itu diberikan untuk kunoichi yang sedang hamil sampai anaknya berumur 6 bulan karena kunoichi yang hamil dan menyusui tidak bisa melakukan misi 'kan?" jelas Lee.

"Baiklah, aku akan bicarakan ini ke Hokage-sama," ucap Tenten, "Kau mau menemaniku 'kan, Lee?"

"Tentu saja, kau 'kan teman baikku."

* * *

"Jadi, Tenten. Kau ingin meminta cuti dan tunjangan hamil?" tanya Kakashi sambil membaca surat permohonan Tenten.

"I-iya, Kakashi-sen... Hokage-sama," jawab Tenten.

"Baiklah, permintaanmu kukabulkan," kata Kakashi sambil mencap surat permohonan Tenten, "15 bulan dari sekarang, kau akan bebas dari misi dan akan mendapatkan tunjangan dari desa."

"Baik, terima kasih, Hokage-sama."

"Oiya, omong-omong, aku tak menyangka kalian berdua ternyata akan duluan memiliki penerus generasi," ucap Kakashi dengan wajah jahilnya yang tertutup dengan maskernya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"EHHHHHH!?" pekik Tenten.

"Bu-bukan begitu, sen... Hokage-sama. Walaupun Lee yang mengantarku kesini, bukan berarti ini adalah bayinya. Dia mengantarku ke sini karena dia adalah teman baikku," jelas Tenten.

"Begitu?" tanya Kakashi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Te-tentu saja, aku tidak mau melakukan hal yang terpuji seperti itu," kata Lee dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kalau boleh tahu, itu bayi siapa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Itu bayi Ne... Hmmmpphhh..." belum sempat Lee menjawab, Tenten sudah membekap mulut Lee.

"Bayi siapa pun tidak penting, yang penting dia akan terlahir sehat, ehehehehe," jawab Tenten dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

* * *

3 bulan kemudian, di pemakaman Konoha...

Terlihat seorang wanita dengan 2 cepol dan perut sedikit membuncit tengah memandangi batu nissan bertuliskan 'Hyuuga Neji' sambil mengelus perutnya.

'Neji, setengah tahun lagi anak kita akan lahir. Andai saja kau bisa menemaniku...' batin Tenten.

"Tenten-san..." tiba-tiba, Tenten mendengar seseorang yang tidak asing memanggilnya.

"Hinata..." gumam Tenten.

Hinata pun berjalan mendekati Tenten, "Tenten-san, maafkan perlakuanku tempo hari. Saat itu aku terlalu berlarut dalam kesedihan."

"Tak apa, Hinata," ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum.

Hening...

"Tenten-san, aku harus memberi tahumu sesuatu," ungkap Hinata.

"Apa itu, Hinata?" tanya Tenten.

"Begini, anak yang kau kandung kan anak Neji-niisan. Jadi, ada kemungkinan dia mewarisi byakugan dari Neji-niisan. Kalau itu terjadi, dia harus diambil oleh Klan Hyuuga. Aku memberi tahu tentang ini kepadamu, agar kau siap," jelas Hinata.

Tiba-tiba, Tenten merasa lututnya lemas. Namun Tenten tetap berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Begitu ya?" ucap Tenten, "menjadi seorang Hyuuga memang sulit, ehehehe..."

"Maaf, Tenten-san."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Itu kan bukan salahmu."

6 bulan kemudian...

"Tenten-san, selamat bayimu sudah lahir. Jenis kelaminnya laki-laki," kata Sakura—yang membantu persalinan Tenten—yang menggendong bayi mungil berambut coklat.

Sakura pun mendekatkan bayi tersebut ke Tenten agar bisa disusui.

"Bayinya mirip sekali denganmu," ujar Sakura.

'Mirip sekali denganku? Syukurlah, berarti dia tak punya byakugan,' batin Tenten lega.

"Tentu saja, dia kan anakku," kata Tenten.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anakmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Nama Mandarinnya adalah Xiao Yiyuan. Kalau nama Jepangnya adalah Iyuen," jawab Tenten.

Sakura pun mencatat nama bayi Tenten di laporan miliknya.

"Tenten-san, lihat, Iyuen membuka matanya," kata Sakura girang.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..." gumam Tenten.

"Tenten-san..."

"Huuwaaaaa... kenapa kau harus punya mata yang sama seperti ayahmu?" tangis Tenten sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Iyuen dengan erat.

"Tenten-san, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura.

Tenten pun menyeka air matanya, "aku tak apa, Sakura..."

'Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan anakku'

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Tenten diperbolehkan pulang karena kondisinya yang sudah stabil. Sambil berjalan, Tenten memperhatikan wajah Iyuen.

'Kalau dilihat dengan seksama, Iyuen sangat mirip dengan Neji,' batin Tenten.

"Tenten-san," panggil seseorang yang tak asing di telinga Tenten.

"Ah, Hinata."

"Tenten-san, apa dia keponakanku?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, i-iya," jawab Tenten.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja."

Hinata pun mendekati Tenten untuk melihat keponakannya yang baru lahir kemarin.

"Neji-niisan..." gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata meneteskan air matanya.

"Eh? Hinata, kau kenapa?" ucap Tenten yang panik.

"Aku... aku dapat melihat Neji-niisan di dalam dirinya," kata Hinata sambil menyeka air matanya, "Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Neji-niisan."

"Tentu saja, Hinata. Iyuen 'kan anak Neji," ujar Tenten.

"Ano, Tenten-san. Bisa kita berbicara sebentar?"

* * *

"Jadi begitu ya? Para tetua Hyuuga belum ada yang mengetahui kalau ada seorang Hyuuga yang lahir di luar nikah?" kata Tenten mengulangi apa yang Hinata ceritakan.

"Iya, tapi pasti keberadaan Iyuen akan diketahui juga."

Tenten pun meneteskan air matanya, "aku sudah kehilangan ayahnya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan anakku, Hinata."

"Tenten-san, Iyuen ini adalah anakmu. Jadi, terserah padamu dalam mengasuhnya," ucap Hinata menenangkan Tenten.

"Begitu kah?" isak Tenten sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Lagi pula, kalau tetua-tetua Hyuuga tidak mengetahuinya, tidak akan jadi masalah."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Hinata."

* * *

4 Tahun kemudian...

Tenten memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi shinobi dan membuka toko senjata karena dirinya tidak mungkin meninggalkan Iyuen sendirian saat dirinya pergi menjalankan misinya. Penghasilannya memang lebih kecil daripada saat menjadi shinobi, tetapi paling tidak cukup untuk biaya sehari-hari dirinya dan Iyuen. Selama 4 tahun ini, mereka bermain 'kucing-kucingan' dengan anggota Klan Hyuuga, terutama anggota Souke (kecuali Hinata), agar tidak ketahuan ada seorang Hyuuga yang lahir di luar nikah.

"Terima kasih, tolong datang kembali ya," ucap Tenten saat ada pelanggan yang keluar dari tokonya.

'Syukurlah, pembeli hari ini banyak'

"Mama..."

Tenten pun menengok asal suara tersebut. Dirinya melihat Iyuen sedang membawa sebuah bingkai foto. Tenten bersumpah Iyuen mirip sekali dengan Neji. Kulit bersihnya, mata lavendernya, dan rambut coklat panjangnya. Namun, yang berbeda adalah Iyuen memakai baju yang beda dari Neji, Iyuen memakai baju cheongsam lengan panjang berwarna biru.

"Ada apa, Xiao Yiyuan?" Tenten memang terbiasa memanggil Iyuen dengan nama Mandarinnya.

Iyuen pun menunjukkan bingkai foto yang ia pegang, "Ini siapa?" tanya Iyuen sambil menunjuk Neji yang ada di foto tersebut.

Tenten pun tertegun dengan ucapan Iyuen.

"Aku sudah sering bertemu Lee-jiisan dan Gai-jiisan, tapi aku belum pernah bertemu dia," kata Iyuen yang masih menunjuk Neji.

"Yiyuan, dia adalah... ayahmu," jawab Tenten.

"Dia papaku?" tanya Iyuen dengan nada yang tertarik.

Tenten pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku bisa bertemu dengan papa?" tanya Iyuen dengan semangat.

"Papa... papa sudah pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh," jawab Tenten.

"Jadi, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan papa ya?" kata Iyuen dengan murung.

"Kita memang tidak bisa bertemu dengan papa, tapi papa selalu mengawasi kita. Jadi, Yiyuan tidak perlu sedih," kata Tenten sambil mengelus rambut Iyuen.

"Iya, ma."

'Hei, Neji. Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Aku dan Xiao Yiyuen selalu baik-baik saja. Dia anak yang sungguh pintar. Aku baru saja sedikit mengajarinya membaca dan menulis, tapi dia sudah lancar melakukan keduanya. Dia memang jenius sepertimu, tapi dia tidak mewarisi sifat dinginmu, kok. Sifatnya sangat ceria, sepertiku. Kuharap kau bahagia di sana.'

 **A/N: Yìyuàn (意愿) dalam Bahasa Mandarin artinya adalah harapan dan** **Xiǎo (** **小** **) artinya kecil. Nama anaknya NejiTen kukasih itu karena aku emang suka aja hehehehe... Oiya, nanti ada sequel-nya loh! Kan Tenten sama Iyuen masih belom selesai kucing-kucingan sama Klan Hyuuga. Kapan diterbitin sequelnya tergantung mood saya wkwkwk *digampar*. Mind to review?**


End file.
